CHARACTERS
532341.jpg Reimei.no.Arcana.full.1545503.jpg CHARACTERS "Nakaba" the red-haired princess of Senan who is forced to marry Caeser, the second prince of Belquat, in a an attempt to ease the bad relations between the two kingdoms. Because of the marriage, Nakaba and Loki, her attendant, have to move to Senan's rival kingdom Belquat. Nabaka soon discovers she holds the bloodline for the Arcana of Time, a power that was feared, and as a result, many from the Arcana tribes were wiped out. There are many types of Arcanas, Nabaka's lets her see in the future and past, hence the name the Arcana of Time. "Caesar" the second prince of Belquat who is forced to marry Nakaba. He acts arrogantly and aggressively to her at first, but soon grows fond and protective of her. He is very popular in Senan due to his black hair, which in his world is regarded as the color of royalty. "Loki" 'an Ajin attendant and guard of Nakaba. Ajins are half-human half-animal, a sub-species that are usually looked down upon or mistreated. Loki has protected Nakaba ever since she was a small child, and is very fond of her. He harbours deep feelings for Nakaba and is jealous of Caesar's relationship with her. It is later reavealed that he too possess the arcana of time like Nakaba. After the king of Belqueat is killed, he asks Nakaba to give him Senan much to the shock of the others. Loki leaves Nakaba and establishes a country for Ajins in Senan. A few months later, he is declared as dead as he over-used his Arcana of time. In her state of shock, Nakaba uses the Arcana of Time and finds out about Loki's past. It is revealed that he is Nakaba's older brother. As they were a mixed-breed of a human and Ajin, he is made to keep their relationship as siblings a secret after they were forced to leave the village where they were born. He acts as her servant. He both loved and hated Nakaba. He was jealous that she had human features while he had Ajin features and that he couldn't tell anyone that he was her brother. Yet he loved Nakaba since he first saw her and carried out the mission their mother left him, to protect Nakaba. '"Prince Adel" Nakaba's relative (Half cousin) and a grandson of the king and the present queen of Senan. He is the first-in-line to the Senan throne. He is alot like Caesar was in the beginning and is very cold and goes out of his way to insult her "just because he can". However, also like Caesar, he is later shown to have romantic feelings for Nakaba too. He lost his throne to Nakaba. "Rito" a sub-person who was one of the few friends that Nakaba had in Senan, His mother, Rena, had kept Nakaba company when she was locked away in Senan. He adored Nakaba who was like an older sister to him. Near the end of the manga, he is the one to bring news of Loki's death. -BELQUAT- "King Guran" 'the king of Belquat and the father of Caesar and Cain. '"Queen Rosenta" 'the mother of Caesar and King Guran's second wife. She is determined to make sure Caeser surpasses Cain in becoming king and continues to feel jealousy over King Guran's first wife Lady Sarah. '"Lady Sarah" Cain's mother and King Guran's first wife. She was born a commoner and is the favored wife of King Guran. They met when they had an accident causing her to lose her flour for her baking, and she falls in love with the King without knowing his real status. They get married and have a son. Despite being beautiful, many disliked her for her blonde hair and commoner status. Sarah died of an illness. "Cain" ' The son of King Guran and Lady Sarah. Caesar's older half-brother and first-in-line to the throne. He is arranged to marry Louise, and later is killed. '"Louise" 'the daughter of a Belquat general and Cain's arranged fiancee. She is in love with Caesar and jealous of Nakaba. However, later on when Cain had passed away, she figures out that she had loved him and mourns for him. '"Vernas" 'the Belquat king's trusted advisor who is often in the company of Caesar. He joins Nakaba's quest alongside his younger sister Lemila. He often advises Caesar in hopes of helping Caesar succeed to the throne of Belquat. '"Lemila" ''' Vernas' younger sister who quickly develops a fast friendship with Nakaba. She is seventeen, a year older then Nakaba, although she appears much younger due to her short stature. ''-Lithuanel-'' '"Prince Batal" '''Lithuanel's first prince. He is the one who became the heir, and ordered for all his brothers to die when he rose to the throne. He played with his ajin's feelings in order to get to where he wanted to be. '"Prince Azuhal" 'Lithuanel's second prince and Akhil's older half-brother. Azuhal was born on the same day as the first prince Baatar. Akhil would rather see Azuhal gain the throne in comparison to its direct heir and ask Nakaba and the others to help him . '"Prince Akhil" 'Lithuanel's fifth prince. he meets Nakaba briefly during his trip to Belquat and knows a lot of info about time's arcana. Akhil asks Nakaba several times for her to visit his country and look in the future to stop any future strife. '"Elaehe" an snake-like ajin girl who is among the bandits in Lithuanel. She also has the ability of the arcana of Animal manipulation. She is a slave to Prince Azuhal. '''-OTHER CHARACTERS-' '"Leo"''' an ajin who Nakaba and the others meet in an ajin village. He joins them in their quest to Senan. He has the power to control fire (Arcana of Fire), which proves useful with Nakaba's quests. "*Gadi*" a Panther Ajin who appears with Leo when they confront Nakaba and the others in the Ajin village. he was known to have superior strength like many Ajin.